Pallid Peace
by Atra Luminarium
Summary: Sequel to Lightly Falling.  SLASHMPREG.  Blaise wants something that Harry has to give him.  But what happens when the Gryffindor is sending negative signals?  Well!  The Slytherin takes what he wants of course! HPBZ


**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Yay.

**Warnings:** SLASH. So please don't read if you have problems with it. IMPLIED MPREG. Same as previous. Mature themes and mild language.

* * *

Light poured through the slightly parted curtains. The summer heat poured in through the inch gap. One of the occupants of a bed in the corner stirred, and cracked an eye open. The clocked blinked 8:13.

Blaise sighed and shifted onto his back, a slight look of irritation appearing on his face.

"It's already ninety degrees out and it's only eight" He grumbled. His lover smiled in his 'sleep'

"Oh come on Blaise. It's not that bad."

Blaise frowned

"It's hot…"

Harry blinked and looked at him silently

"Its not that bad…" he repeated, sighing. Blaise perked an eyebrow

"Says the man that sleeps starkers."

Harry chuckled

"You're complaining?" He asked in a teasing voice, Blaise flushed a little

"I don't recall complaining."

"You should try it sometime…"

Blaise rolled his eyes

"Harry, shut it. You coming onto me isn't making it any cooler in here."

Harry pouted and set his chin on Blaise's chest

"Oh come on…" The emerald eyed man whined. His partner smirked slightly,

"Whaaat? Is poor Harry Potter horny?" He asked in a singsong voice. Harry stared for a moment

"Ummm. Is that a trick question?"

Blaise stared for a moment before kissing Harry with every ounce of passion he could muster, prying his lips apart with his tongue, the brunette smirked into the kiss and pulled Blaise closer. The smaller man managed to get control of the situation before his lover dominated him again. Harry didn't particularly like being dominated, and Blaise knew this well. The Gryffindor growled and flipped his lover over, pinning him securely to the mattress. Blaise smirked and captured Harry's lips on his own once more, but Harry detected the smirk and pulled away, looking at him suspiciously.

"What."

"What what?"

"Why are you smirking Zabini?" He asked, Blaise scowled

"I always smirk." He stated defensively, trying to ignore that a very naked Harry Potter was straddling his waist.

"You do not. Spill or I'll hide the sugar quills." He snarled, Blaise stared at him

"You wouldn't dare…" He muttered, Harry smirked at him

"Oh I would."

Blaise pouted for a few minutes and finally sighed. He turned to the bedside table and pulled out a small vial of bright green liquid.

"I was being Slytherin…" The young man admitted, Harry perked an eyebrow and took the vial from him, examining it closely. Suddenly his eyes bulged out of his head and he stared down at Blaise, his jaw hanging open

"You were going to trick me into knocking you up??" He shrieked, Blaise winced and sighed.

"You never seemed crazy about having kids…I just thought…" He trailed off, Harry stared at him

"…Hermione talked you into this didn't she?"

Blaise blushed

"Umm…she supplied the potion." He admitted, Harry growled and rolled off him, facing the wall angrily. Blaise sat up and looked at the back of the man he loved so much.

"I…" He started, but something made him stop. Harry shook his head

"Unbelievable. Both of you. I'm going to kill her for this…"

Blaise looked down, his eyes examining his hands guiltily

"Don't…be too hard on her…I…asked her to brew the potion." Blaise said quietly, Harry looked at him "I…just…" He paused and sighed "I want a child…so bad…not just a child Harry…_our_ child. One with your looks and my intelligence…with your brilliant green eyes and stunning charm…"

Harry's gaze softened for a moment and he put his hand over Blaise's

"That…sounds nice love…"

Blaise shook his head,

"You don't have to pretend. I know you don't want kids. You and Ron talk about it all the time."

Harry frowned and scooted forward

"No…I never wanted kids…but…this sounds better…this…sounds like a family Blaise…"

Blaise looked up into Harry's eyes, and smiled sadly

"Yeah…"

Harry paused to think, and suddenly leaned forward and kissed his lover sweetly

"I love it when you're Slytherin…" He muttered, nipping at Blaise's bottom lip gently, Blaise blinked and pulled away, staring at Harry. Harry grinned and uncorked the vial, setting it to Blaise's lips. Blaise smiled brilliantly and drank the potion, making a slightly sour face. Harry smiled and ran his hands down Blaise's arms. Blaise wrinkled his nose

"Ugh. Awful." He muttered, Harry smiled a little more and kissed him again, running a hand down his chest, Blaise smirked a little and kissed back, deepening the kiss with an edge of nervousness Harry hadn't seen in him since their first time. He ran a hand down the Slytherin's back and smirked as Blaise moaned into his mouth. Harry was sure it was the most erotic sound he had ever heard.

-

Blaise leaned against Harry tiredly as both men slowly descended from a pleasure high. Harry nuzzled Blaise's cheek, placing soft kisses every once and a while. Blaise smiled and met his lover's lips in a chaste kiss. Harry pulled away and blinked

"You know, you're right. That potion _was_ rather nasty."

* * *

I rather liked this one. I'm thinking of doing a small series of Blaise's pregnancy. Maybe. XD; 

Reviews Please!


End file.
